


Our Time to Shine, We've Just Begun

by VesperRiver



Series: constellations [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, been a while since i wrote for su, rewrite of a another fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRiver/pseuds/VesperRiver
Summary: With the threat of Rose Quartz now once again looming over homeworld, will The Diamonds be able to keep everything in line? or will everything fall through the cracks as a second rebellion begins to take hold?takes place after Lars' Head. Rewrite of "Constellations"title is from "in the stars" by one ok rock ft kiiara!





	Our Time to Shine, We've Just Begun

**Author's Note:**

> if this work seems vaguely familiar to you, then thats good! its a rewrite of my long-abandoned fic constellations! just as it says in the summary! though, at the time i was called WoofTheWaffle, and in that time i have abandoned that fic, i have undergone a name change and a username change. i was encouraged by people in the taz fic writers discord to rewrite this now that my writing has improved and i really do think this version will be better. you can still find that fic on my profile if you would still like to read it :)
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Lars has no idea how long he’s been on Homeworld. Nor how long he’s been pink. Which he’s sure is a similar amount of time, give or take a few hours. All of this is thanks to steven. There’s also no way to tell the time if he had his phone with him, it surely would’ve been dead by now. If not completely damaged beyond repair from falling from that unsurvivable height from which he and Steven fell from that trial which were probably some of the strangest moments of his life. Speaking of surviving, he _fucking died_. He’s supposed to be dead right now. 

Another thing, he’d never thought he’d go to space. Escape two giant space ladies, the Diamonds, who are apparently dictators and prejudice against people who are different from the norm, making them hide and fear for their life. Ironic since there are places on earth who do this exact same thing. 

Lars just happens to be hiding among them. Also, it happens to be how he died, protecting them from weird machines who shatter rogue gems. Though, it didn’t seem to detect him at all. The diamonds didn’t account for a human being in the mix. Now he’s unsure if he will even be detected or not. Considering he’s fucking pink and has a portal inside his hair. 

If you had told the lars from a few years ago that he would eventually befriend steven, go to space, make friends with people who were considered abominations by society, die for them, be resurrected and turn pink with portal hair, he would’ve laughed. Maybe insult you. He was not a good person. He knows that now. There are so many things he regrets. He should’ve treated Sadie better, he shouldn’t have idolized the cool kids - they’re just people! - he should’ve been a nicer person to steven. 

But that’s behind him now. He’s a better person now, he has people he cares about and they care about him. 

God, he was such a shitty person, why didn’t he realize it sooner? 

“Lars? Are you okay?” one of the Rutile twins ask him, both have a concerned look on their faces.

“Oh-oh yeah, I’m good. I was just thinking about things.” He smiles sheepishly.

“Like what?” The other asks.

“How bad of a person I was,” he blurts, dodging the look that Rhodonite shot him, “listen, I did a lot of shitty things back on earth and I’m realizing how bad it was.”

“Shitty? What does that mean?” Fluorite asks, in her slow voice. “It’s okay to feel bad about things, Lars,” she adds after.

He chuckles awkwardly; he doesn’t think Steven will be pleased that he swore around his new friends. “Oh uh, it means poop. Wait, you don’t know what poop is, uh, fuck, it means something is bad? I don’t know how to explain it. Goddamnit.”

“I predict lars won’t know how to explain the word shit!” Padparadscha says in her ever excited voice and a large smile.

“Thanks, Pads,” Lars groans, putting his head in his hands.

“So what is, uh poop?” Rhodonite asks.

“Are- are you sure you want to know?” he asks, wincing, suddenly remembering all the poop themed items back on earth.

“You’re making it sound like a bad thing.” the left head says

“It surely can’t be that bad.” the other continues.

“Well, it’s a human bodily function that happens after you eat food. Which I’m pretty sure is something else I have to explain.” 

“This sounds complicated,” Fluorite says, a worried look on her face.

“Well, it’s really not. But explaining it to people who know nothing about human bodily functions or how humans work at all sure is. I’m not sure if you even want to know. It’s kinda gross.” he says awkwardly.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” the left rutile says

“If it makes you uncomfortable to talk about.”

“Thank god,” he exclaims gratefully. “I don’t think Steven would appreciate me teaching you guys swears since they can be a bit touchy with certain people back on earth.”

“Why do you say them if they are bad?”

“Well, uh, I’m not sure. To seem cool? My parents didn’t like it when I swore either.” He frowns, remembering how he also didn’t treat his parents well enough either, he has a lot of things to fix when, if he ever got back. 

“Humans are strange,” Rhodonite says with a frown.

“Yeah, they sure are. I think you guys are strange. But in a cool way.”

“Oh! Thank you! I think?” 

“That was a compliment, so you’re welcome.”

Maybe this wouldn’t be too bad? 

~

Larimar 6IE practically bounds off the ship when it lands. Another mission complete. Another planet terraformed. Another planet destroyed for the diamonds gain.

It’s the same thing over and over again. The repetitiveness has been getting to her lately. but once they are done, she and her squad that mixed of Lapis Lazulis and other Larimars head off to diamonds know what while they wait to be called off again. 

This gives her plenty of time to go do whatever she pleases.

Whatever she pleases just happens to be sneaking off to go see Hiddenite.

~

Hiddenite, meanwhile, stuck in her wonderful and luminous Diamonds quarters. Waiting for her to return so she can record what had happened during the trial. Or what she chooses to share. If anything at all. Larimar should be back by now and waiting for her in their spot. She had heard of the news. Rose quartz had surrendered herself. She was also in the company of an organic that appeared to be human, which she was also in the form of. Organics are interesting. She was around when Pink would bring back random specimens, declaring them as her own. She was there when she made that zoo.

She was never a huge fan of that zoo. But at least it gave Pinks quartzes something to do after her shattering. 

“How dare she steal my palanquin!” She hears the familiar rage on her diamond and braces for the worst.

“M-my diamond?” she dares to speak, in a small voice, afraid of her fate right then and there.

“What is it!?” Blue Diamond rages, though face softening when she sees one of her most trusted hiddenites. “My apologies Hiddenite 3BN.” 

“It-its quite alright My Diamond. May I ask what’s wrong?” she wants to ask how the trial went but it seems to be a sore subject at the moment.

“Rose quartz stole my palanquin and ran off with a human!” she says disgusted, Pearl, could you please contact the Bismuths and tell them to construct me a new one.” 

“Oh dear,” she types this out onto her holographic tablet summoned from her visor, “how dare she!” 

“Yes, yes, we sent out some robonoids after them. She should be taken care of shortly. I dismiss you, pearl, bring in 4HE.”

“Yes, my diamond.” the pearl says softly and then directs her towards the exit. She wasn’t expecting to get any free time today. 

She suppresses her smile until she is at her quarters, and waits for a moment before she can’t hear the quiet talking of the pearl and fellow hiddenite. When the coast is clear, she quickly leaves her room and heads for the nearest warp pad and warps down towards the lower part of the world. 

Its been a while since she’s seen larimar, hopefully, shes there to see her today.


End file.
